


A Family Can Be

by eatcoffee



Series: Found Family [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Polyamory, M/M, Multi, and they raise the best kid, everyone loves everyone, found family trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatcoffee/pseuds/eatcoffee
Summary: Angus is the luckiest kid on any plane, having three people who love and support him in all his endeavors.





	A Family Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in over three years, though I don't think it's the greatest work, I'm proud I got this out.  
> I'm considering making this a series with the rest of Angus' huge, loving family. But this one was important to me.  
> (tumblr: bisexualburnsides)

**Magnus**

  
  


    It's not surprising at all when Angus lets it slip. The surprising part is that it didn’t happen sooner.    
    Magnus Burnsides is a near physical representation of the word ‘ _ father _ ’. He’s warm and comforting. Supportive of everything and anything Angus does. He doesn’t understand magic, or the more complicated classes Angus takes; but Magnus sits up with him most nights, encouraging him and listening to him work out more difficult problems.

 

    As smart and mature as Angus is, he is still a ten year old boy. A ten year old boy who fought in a huge battle for his world and lived. He saw terrible things, but still he fought beside his family. Never giving up.    
To say these events lead to some adverse side effects would be an understatement. Magnus saw a problem and he aimed to fix it. However he could. Little Angus had done so much, he tried so hard; he didn't deserve to suffer

 

    Sneaking the surprise past the world’s greatest detective was  a difficult feat, but with a little help from Carey and Killian he managed. They took the boy detective out for ice cream and when he returned Magnus was waiting for him in the living room, a small fuzzy form at his feet.   
    Angus stood very still as Magnus explained. He knew of the nightmares. The panicked feelings, the constant worry. He had all those problems himself after all they’d been through. But, this little one was here to help.    
    When magnus wasn’t woodworking, he’d taken to training dogs. Angus vaguely wondered when Magnus had found the time but the small pup had wandered over to Angus, propping herself up on her back legs, paws resting on Angus.    
  


    “She’s gonna help you feel better. I know with classes and soccer and all you have a tight schedule, so we’ll help you out. If you want her, she’s all yours.” Magnus had put countless hours into learning how to train service dogs, and this little one took to it like a natural.

    Angus, tears in his eyes, knelt down to hug the dog, face pressed to her furry neck. 

  
    “Can I name her Noelle?”    
    “I think that’s a perfect name.” 

 

    There’s a comfortable silence as Angus introduces himself to Noelle (adorable) and pats her head. The dog’s tail hasn’t stopped wagging.   
    There’s another beat before angus has flung his arms (to the best of his ability) around Magnus, hugging him tightly. 

     “Thank you so much. I love her, dad,”    
    “I’m so glad you do, kiddo,”

 

It’s a moment before it registers, Angus calling him ‘dad’, and it reduces him to tears, hugging Angus tighter as the pup watches on

    It’s amazing that slip of the tongue didn’t happen sooner, but everything about it felt so right.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Taako**

  
  


    Taako isn’t at all surprised when Angus first says it. He’d been expecting it if you really pressed him for an answer. He’d never been sure on  the whole ‘parent’ thing. But there was something special about Angus. Something special that made him want to be… Better. (Though if you asked Kravitz and Magnus, Taako was already perfect in their eyes.)

 

    Most nights Taako doesn’t sleep. He doesn’t really need it. So he mills around the house, quiet as possible, making tea, reading, prepping meals, what have you.

    Those nights are also spent with Angus. When neither of them can sleep, Taako will make some soothing tea and let angus rest his head on his legs while he muses over spell books, fingers carding gently through his hair.

 

    He’s come to cherish these moments, finding comfort in them as much as Angus does. It’s all so very domestic, something Taako hadn’t known he wanted until the day of Story and Song was over. They had spent their entire lives running, never forming any permanent bonds or living in a home for over a hundred years. Both he and Lup had been bounced around long before that.    
    He had his brand to maintain, his school to keep an eye on. Life was never stagnant, but at the end of the day, he could go home. To his family, to two men who loved him more than life itself, and to little Angus.

 

    It was well past midnight when he heard Angus’ door open and four paws following him out. He’d already gotten an extra mug out and a dish of water for Noelle. 

    They talked about school, Taako offered to give him some more advanced magic lesions that weekend if his homework was done (it always was), and they retired to the couch.

    Angus laid his head on Taako’s leg, an old tome floating in front of the elf’s face, muttering the words softly under his breath as Angus relaxed. 

 

    “I love you. Goodnight, dad,” Taako had finished maybe one page before Angus’ sleepy voice reached his ears. Were his hearing not so sensitive he could have missed it. He was glad he didn’t. 

 

    “Goodnight, pumpkin,” his fingers brushed through the boy’s hair as he drifted off. Yeah, the whole parent thing wouldn’t be too bad.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kravitz**

  
  


    Kravitz fully expected Angus and well… Anyone really, to be afraid of him. Or at least intimidated! But every single one of these people accepted him. Invited him along on things (when he wasn’t working). Actually wanted him around. He was accepted into this family much easier than he ever thought he would be.

 

    What he had not expected was how close he and Angus got. Magnus taught the boy to stand his ground, be brave and always do his best. Taako taught him magic and cooking. Also the boy’s sass seemed to skyrocket, something Kravitz wasn’t sure if it was a taught behavior or if it was from being around the wizard so often. Either way it was an honor to watch Angus grow. To watch two people he loved so dearly have a hand in raising this incredible child.

 

    Kravitz wasn’t sure what more he had to offer Angus, so he settled on their shared love of reading. A bond Kravitz wouldn’t give up for anything in this world or another. The two of them could talk for hours around the kitchen table as Taako cooked and Magnus worked on his carvings. On any subject. Kravitz was blown away daily by the boy’s intellect. Angus was astounding.

 

    Kravitz never expected Angus to call him dad. Ever. He knew they were close but… it never crossed his mind that Angus view him as a parental figure.

    Angus listened attentively to Kravitz as he told him about his job. More so how it worked. He was always so careful not to get too gruesome. Angus had been through enough and bounty hunting wasn’t always pretty. But Angus had asked and it was physically impossible for Kravitz to say no to him (something he was sure Angus picked up from Taako. Possibly Magnus).

    Angus’ childlike wonder and curiosity about the world around him would never fail to amaze Kravitz. Angus sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, chin propped in his hands as Kravitz spoke. He made them both tea, Kravitz held his mug between his hands as he leaned against the counter. Angus hung on every word.

 

   “Wow…” He said once Kravitz was done. “I have the coolest dads in the world! In any world!” His voice was filled with admiration and pride. Angus sprung from his stool, wrapping his arms around Kravitz in a tight hug.

    It was then Kravitz realized he was one of those ‘cool dads’ and his chest felt full and warm. He saw Taako and Magnus just outside the kitchen, beaming from the hall. He forced his tears from his eyes.

    Kravitz had never expected to become a father figure to Angus, but he’s so honored he is.


End file.
